10 Stories
by HydeLuver
Summary: BORI song fics. You give me the songs, I write the stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all,

This has been done before, but it seems like fun and I've never tried it so I've decided to go for it.

Basically, you give me the song and I'll write a one-shot based on it.

Leave me a review with the song title and the artist and I'll get to writing!

Liz


	2. Stay

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay._

The air in the small RV begins to feel thick and she can hardly breathe now. As tears stream heavily from her eyes, her vision of him across the room becomes blurry. She barely sees when he runs his hands through his hair in frustration, the last half hour weighing heavily on him. She lifts her hands and wipes her eyes, trying to appear a little less pathetic, determined to get it together.

He stays quiet as she tries to compose herself. He shifts his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other all the while trying hard to avoid eye contact. Anything he says might make things worse so he waits anxiously for her to dictate the next step. He focuses instead on the rising and falling of her small chest. Rise...Fall...Up...Down.

"How did we even get to this point?" she finally speaks up. Fewer tears are escaping her eyes though her breathing is shallow. "I mean, we're supposed to be this great couple, how did we end up here?"

The desperation in her voice makes him look up into her eyes. He notices the need in them, though he isn't sure what exactly it is that she wants from him. For three years he has tried to give her everything her other boyfriends hadn't been capable of and still. The romance, the constant confirmation that he does, in fact, love her. For whatever reason, it still hadn't enough.

"I don't know Tori" is all he says.

Even though she's standing mere steps from him, she feels a distance between them that can not be measured. Perhaps it is the months of pointless arguments and disagreements finally catching up with them. Maybe it's that they both feel a sense of defeat when it comes to their relationship. Why fight for something that takes so much effort? What benefits are there?

She shakes her head slowly and looks down at the carpet. "This isn't supposed to be this hard" she says, her voice barely audible.

"What?" he asks, not having heard her.

She looks up and into his eyes. "I said this isn't supposed to be this hard" she repeats.

He takes a deep breath and takes a few steps closer to her, making sure to still leave some space between them. "It isn't supposed to be easy Tor. If it's so easy, everyone would have it."

"Yeah, I guess" she replies. She tightens her jaw and inhales in an attempt to keep from crying again. Truthfully, this has been her first real relationship. All the other guys she's dated throughout the years have turned out to be just short stops along the way .It wasn't until she started dating Beck that she started to understand why people yearned to be loved. Prior to him, she had a one-track mind in which her dreams came before anyone else. Now, she thinks about him and how she can make him happy. She thinks about _them_ and a future with him.

"Hey," he says as he further closes the gap between them, "I don't like it when you cry."

She laughs and the corners of his lips curl into a smile. He reaches over to her and takes her hands in his. "Come here" he says and pulls her into him. As his arms wrap around her, Tori feels herself relax. The warmth of his body and the faint smell of his cologne and shampoo are enough to make her feel better. Gently, he runs his hands up her back and through her long hair.

"I know" she whispers.

Beck brings his hands from her hair to her face and wipes away the few tears on her cheeks. He looks smiles again as her eyes become fixed on his. Tori shyly looks away and smiles as well.

"I never meant for us to get to this point" he tells her, his expression becoming more somber. His hands drop down to his sides and he takes a step back.

"I don't think either of us did" she responds, instantly missing the closeness.

"I think relationships get harder after a while" he says.

"Why?" she asks him.

Beck simply shakes his head from side to side and shrugs his shoulders.

"Everyone always says how perfect we are together. Why is it so hard then?" she presses on.

"We're not perfect Tor. We have our issues just like every other couple. We don't get a free pass just because everyone else thinks we do. We have to work at it too."

She takes a moment to digest his words. Maybe she did get carried away by what everyone else thought about them or maybe she got comfortable knowing that they are so good for each other. Surely they are the exception to the rules, right? She shakes her head, answering her own question. Of course they aren't. They're just two people trying to figure out how to fit into each other's lives.

Tori glances down at her watch and sees that it's almost midnight, an hour past the time she was supposed to be home. She sighs, not wanting to leave things unresolved between them. After thirty minutes of one of their worse arguments, they are finally starting to make some progress. "I should go" she says, her voice flat. She looks at him and sees the disappointment in his eyes. He nods slowly.

She closes her eyes, hating herself for having to walk away now. She turns her back to him slowly and starts walking the few feet to the door.

From a short distance, Beck watches as each step she takes becomes heavier than the last. The usual pep in her step isn't there and her curls don't bounce they way the always do. Something in the way she moves lets him know that he can't let her walk out.

"Tori" he calls out, forcing her to turn around once more and look at him.

"Yeah?"

Beck smiles when he sees her eyes light up at the sound of his voice. At that moment, he knows they will be fine. He knows that the pointless arguments are not going to be enough to break the bond they have formed during the last three years. He sighs in relief.

"Stay" he says.

"Beck, I can't" she says, though a small smile is forming on her lips.

Beck shrugs his shoulders. "Call your parents if you have to. I want you to stay."

Her smile widens and she nods her head. Quickly, she turns away from the door and walks towards him. Beck holds his arms out and when she reaches him, he wraps them around her.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took a few days to upload this first story, my laptop broke down. Thanks to the (guest) who suggested this song. I hope you like it. I will update once more this week, so if you suggest a song stay tuned to see if I chose your suggestion for the next chapter. If you didn't suggest a song, maybe you should! Review and until next time!


	3. Caught Up In You

_I feel caught I can't deny it_  
_I feel caught can't try and hide_  
_My hands are up and everyone knows it's true_  
_I'm so caught up in you_

"What did you think?" André asks as he lifts his hands from the keyboard.

Tori blinks a few times, her eyes focusing once again on his. "Sorry, what?"

André tilts his head back a bit and rolls his eyes. "Come on Tori, this is the third time you've spaced out. If you don't like the song then just tell me because I have like eight hours to turn it in."

Tori shakes her head from side to side. "No, the song is great. Sorry, I'm just distracted. Why don't you play it again and I'll listen this time, promise."

André gives her a small smile but instead of playing the song again, he lifts the keyboard off his lap and places it next to him. He inches his way towards her and finally takes a seat next to her. "What's going on?" he asks her.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Come on, play me your awesome song" she says with a big smile.

"Nope, now I'm curious so you have to tell me what's up" André replies, folding his arms across his chest.

Tori playfully rolls her eyes. "You're going to think I'm being stupid" she says as she looks down at the floor. Surely, once she tells him the cause of her distractions, he will indeed think she is being silly, like every other girl in the school.

"Tor, I won't think you're stupid. Come on, you're my best friend."

Tori takes a deep breath and looks around the Black Box Theater to make sure no one is around. "Okay, but please don't laugh or make fun of me."

"I won't" André responds.

"Promise" she says.

"Tori, I promise" he replies, getting more and more curious about what she's about to tell him.

Once again, she tells a deep breath. "Okay...I think I have feelings for Beck" she says quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch the last part.

Unfortunately, André hears everything and his eyes widen. "Whoa" is all he can muster to say.

"I know" she replies briskly. She folds her hands across her lap and waits for him to say something else.

"How...What...How...Oh damn it, I don't even know what to say" he says.

"I know, it's unexpected. Trust me, I'm still trying to make sense of it."

André shakes his head, his dreadlocks twirling all over the place. Tori raises her arms and places them gently on each side of his face to keep it still. "Stop that" she says as they are making eye contact once more.

"Are you sure? That you have feelings for him I mean" André asks her.

Tori nods her head, "Yeah. The night of Cat's party we were hanging out basically all night and I kept thinking about how great it was to be there with him, just talking and having fun. I got home and it seemed absurd, because it's Beck and we've been friends for a while but then the feelings wouldn't go away. Now every time I see him, I get giddy and I act like all the other girls."

"So he doesn't know you like him?" André asks.

"I don't think he does. I hope he doesn't" she answers.

"Man, Jade will kill you if she finds out you like her ex-boyfriend. You know she was always crazy about the two of you hanging out" André adds. He looks at Tori and sees her forehead wrinkling.

"I hadn't even thought about Jade" Tori mumbles. She looks down at her hands and sighs. "She would kill me."

André nods his head and stands up from his seat. He walks over to the keyboard and picks it up. He turns and looks away for a moment before turning back to look at Tori. "So you're sure you like Beck?" he asks.

She simply nods her head.

"Why don't you tell him then?"

Tori's head shoots up and she looks straight into Andre's eyes. "Are you crazy? Beck and I are friends, I don't want to mess that up by telling him I have a crush on him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Besides, you're right about Jade killing me."

"I don't know Tor, you'll never know if he feels the same way unless you tell him. He might like you too, and don't worry about Jade. She's a big girl, she'll be fine."

"I don't know André, I don't think it's a good idea to tell him. It might ruin everything" she says.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that" André replies.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks. She looks up just in time to see André pointing towards the back of the room. She quickly turns her head and sees Beck standing a few feet away from them, his face showing no emotion. Tori feels her heartbeat speed up and she turns to look at André. As the two make eye contact, he smiles and slightly nods his head in Beck's direction. As he walks towards the back on the room, Tori can hear his brief greeting to Beck. She hears the door closes behind André, she hears footsteps walking towards her.

Within seconds, Beck is standing in front of her. Tori urges herself to look up into his eyes.

"Hey" he says as soon as he acknowledges him.

"Hey" she retorts.

"How are you?" he asks as he thrusts his hands into his jean pockets.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm good" she answers, trying to keep the last bit of cool left in her.

"You sure? Not feeling giddy?" he asks her and a smile starts spreading across his face.

Tori instantly feels her face flush and she looks away from him. She brings her hands to her cheeks and looks down at the floor, not sure how much of her conversation with André he heard.

Beck kneels down in front of her and he gently grabs hold of her wrists, pulling away from her face.

"How much did you hear?" she asks without looking at him.

"Enough, I think" he replies. Beck brings his hand to her chin and slowly turns her face so that she is looking at him once more.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to find out. I don't want things between us to get weird. You're one of my best friends and-" she says quickly before being interrupted by his lips pressing against hers. The kiss lasts several seconds before Beck reluctantly pulls away. He smiles as she slowly flutters open her eyes and a huge smile takes over her face.

"How about we take things slow. That way, we'll get things right" he says.

"I'd like that" Tori says, her voice barely above a whisper.

Beck nods his head once. "Okay, good" he says before getting back up. He reaches over to help her stand as well. "How about we start by walking to class together?"

Tori laughs, "sounds great" she says.

Once she is standing in front of him, Beck leans down a bit and quickly kisses her once more. "I could get used to doing that" he says once they separate.

She smiles, "me too."

Beck grabs hold of her hands and leads her out of the theater.


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

_I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are._

Tori groggily opens her eyes and turns to look at her bedside clock. The bright red numbers read 3:47 am. She groans, wondering who could possibly be knocking so aggressively on her front door. She reluctantly throws aside her covers and gets out of bed. She blindly searches for her robe, stubbing her toe against the edge of the bed in the process. "Shit" she curses out loud and and down to rub her feet. After about a minute, she locates her robe and puts it on.

She slowly makes her way past the living room towards the front door. She looks through the peephole and furrows her forehead when she sees Beck on the other side. Tori turns the locks and opens the door, her expression quickly changing when she sees a whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Tori" he exclaims loudly while pushing past her. Tori looks around the hallway to make sure none of her neighbors were disturbed. Once she is sure the coast is clear, she closes the door and trails behind her drunken friend.

She finds him already seated on her sofa, taking a swig from the bottle. Hurriedly, she makes her way through the room and snatches the liquor away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asks.

"I am so glad you're home" he responds, ignoring her question.

"it's almost four in the morning Beck, where else would I be?" she asks.

Beck shrugs his shoulders and reaches over to grab the bottle but Tori pulls her hands away.

"Beck, what are you doing to yourself?"

He shrugs once more. "I was sure you would be with Ryan...Wait, is he here?" he asks looking around the room to see if he sees anyone else.

"I told you Ryan and I broke up" Tori replies. She shakes her head and makes her way towards the kitchen just a few feet away. There, she pours the rest of the alcohol in the sink and throws the bottle in the trash. It doesn't take long for her to walk back to where he is.

"You look so pretty tonight Tor" he slurs. A goofy smile spreads across his face and he begins to pat the spot next to him on the couch. Tori can't help but laugh and walks over to sit with him.

"Thank you" she says. Tori lifts her hands and brings them up to his unruly hair. She pushes it back, away from his face. As the last strands of hair are pushed back, he takes her hand and brings it down to his lips, placing a kiss on the palm of it.

"We're all really worried about you Beck" she tells him. She knows he is trying to gear the conversation elsewhere but, drunk or not, he's going to have to listen to her. "You can't keep drinking this much."

"It's not as bad as you think" he responds.

"Beck, you show up at my apartment at this time, drunk, and you don't think it's bad?" she replies sarcastically.

"Tori, stop worrying so much about me."

"I can't do that, you're my friend and I care about you."

"You don't love me though, right?" he says as he rises from the couch.

Tori's eyes widen in confusion. "What?" she asks him.

Beck slowly starts to pace back and forth, focusing on his feet so as not to trip.

"You know how I feel about you Tori" Beck says. He turns to face her. She notices the drunken glaze in his eyes and a sadness fills her.

"Beck, I'm sure you've had a long day, how about I get you a blanket and you get some rest" Tori suggests.

"I've had a long year Tor" he replies as he retakes his seat next to her.

Tori nods and scoots closer to him. She rests her head on his shoulders and instantly, the bitter smell of alcohol and cigarettes fill her nostrils. She sighs, a disappointment in him rising.

Beck somehow managed to achieve his dreams at an early age, landing many notable movie roles and working with the best in the business. She stood by her friend as girls threw themselves at him and he continuously made wrong decisions with them.

"Do you know how I feel about you?" he asks her.

Tori thinks for a moment about how she is going to answer his question. She could say yes, because truthfully she has always felt his love for her. On the other hand, she can deny it and in the morning he would have forgotten and she could pretend he never mentioned anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about Beck" she says. It might not be so bad hearing him say it, especially if he will forget about it.

Beck shifts around a bit forcing her to sit up straight. He nervously looks around the living room before turning to look at her. He opens his mouth to talk but yawns instead, causing Tori to laugh. "Sorry" he says.

"Don't worry about it" she says. Tori brings her feet up on the couch and turns her body to face him. Beck reaches over and places his hand on her left knee.

"You are the only person I can count on," he starts, his voice slow and slightly incoherent. "You are not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong or screwing up..."

"I'm your friend Beck, it is my job to do those things" she interrupts.

"It's more than that. I can't explain it but I feel whole with you. I think that's why I'm here tonight. Tori, I'm in love with you. I can't remember a time when I wasn't."

"Beck," Tori starts, suddenly regretting letting him start. All the things he is saying are things she has wanted him to say for a long time. However, hearing him say it during another drunken stupor makes it meaningless and right now all she wants to do is feel like it means something. She peans forward, unwrapping her legs from under her and pushes him back further on the couch, crashing her lips onto his. The kids quickly picks up steam, their hands exploring each others bodies.

As he thrusts his tongue in her mouth and lets his hand rest on her hips, pushing her down against his growing erection, she moans and deepens the kiss. She brings her hands up to his hair and gently pulls on it.

"I love you so much Tori" he says as he breaks away for a moment.

Tori's mind begins to whirl and she knows how stupid it is for them to be doing this, but she can't stop herself. She has been craving this for as long as she has known him. She has watched him go through countless girlfriends or she has been in a relationship herself. Finally the timing is perfect. Even if he doesn't remember this in the morning, she will and one night might be enough.

"I love you" she replies as she brings her lips to meet his once more.


	5. About You Now

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now._

Tori stares out into the crowd one last time, adrenaline pumping through her blood and her heart beating wildly. She wants to savor this moment for as long as possible. The fact that she just opened the Platinum Music Awards is surreal. All her excitement makes it impossible to distinguish each face. She can only make out that hundreds of people, including some of her favorite artists, are giving her a standing ovation. Her smile widens and she waves a final good bye to the crowd before walking off stage.

Behind the curtains, people are scurrying about trying to make last second adjustments or trying to not miss a cue. Even with the chaos now surrounding her, the moment is still special. She walks a few feet away towards a refreshment table and grabs a bottle of water. The room temperature liquid quenches her thirst and helps her heartbeat slow down to a reasonable speed. As she continues to gulp down the water, her friends make their way through the craziness and run up to her. André reaches her first and instantly throws his arms around her and spins her around. Tori laughs as her feet rise off the ground and some of the water spills out of the bottle.

"You were incredible Tor" André exclaims as he sets her back down on the ground.

"You really were" says Cat who goes in for a hug.

"So good" says Robbie who gives her an awkward pat in the back. Tori smiles at her nerdy friend and glances behind him to where Jade is standing. Tori offers her a nervous smile. Jade smirks slightly and lifts her pierced eyebrow.

"You were not as bad as I thought you'd be Vega" she says.

"Uh...Thanks Jade. Seriously, thank you so much. What you did was...I can't thank you enough" Tori tells Jade.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't ever bring it up" Jade responds. She turns her back to the group and starts looking through the refreshments table.

Tori turns to look at André who is shaking his head. He smiles at her, almost as if to tell her not to mind Jade much. Tori nods her head and puts the cap back on the water bottle.

"Hey, where's Beck?" she asks once she notices that he is missing.

She looks over at Jade and notices her body tense a bit at the mention of his name but she doesn't turn around. Tori turns to look at her other friends.

"He said he needed to go home" Cat says.

"Oh" Tori says, the disappointment more obvious in her voice than she intended it to be.

From the corner of her eyes she sees Jade turn to look at her, but this time it is Tori who doesn't look over at her. She knows if she does, Jade might give her a menacing look because she is showing too much interest in Beck's departure.

"Hey, since you performed, do we get to hit up the after parties?" André asks giving a little shimmy that makes the rest of them chuckle.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I never really asked. Jade?" Tori says, hoping that perhaps Jade might have an answer.

Jade turns her body to face them once more and nods her head. "You didn't think I'd sign a contract and not get the perks did you?" she responds.

"Oh yeah! Par-Tay!" says André now fully dancing. Cat joins in on the fun as the other three watch amused from the spots.

"We still have to wait for the show to finish guys" Robbie said.

"Right" André says as he abruptly stops dancing.

"You guys go and take your seats. I'm just going to change out of these clothes and I'll meet you there" Tori says.

"Sounds good" says André. He looks over to Robbie who is nodding his head in agreement. As the two of them start making their way back to their seat, they turn around and see Cat still dancing. "Cat, come on baby girl" André says.

"Alrighty" the redhead replies all the while dancing as she walks.

Tori smiles as she watches her friends walk away and then quickly remembers that Jade is still standing behind her. Slowly, she turns to look at the intimidating girl who is still dressed in the outfit she was supposed to perform in.

"Soooo...you probably want to change too" she says nervously, taking a few steps away from Jade.

Jade offers a threatening smirk and nods her head. Without verbally replying, she gives Tori a long, questioning look before turning away. Once Jade is a safe distance away, Tori sighs in relief.

Several hours later, an exhausted Tori walks to the front door of her house. She waves good bye to André who slowly pulls out of her driveway. As soon as she steps inside, she reaches down to take off her heels. She sets them down by the door and looks at them. Not even the painful shoes can deter from the amazing night she's just experienced. Not only did she perform at the biggest musical event in the industry, she got the chance to hang out with her friends at an exclusive party.

As she makes her way up the stairs to her bedroom, she makes sure to be as quiet as possible. There is no need to wake her parents at this time or worse, her crazy older sister. If one thing can mess up this night, it would be Trina's whining about not being invited along to the party. Once she reaches the second floor, Tori tip toes past her sister's room and gently pushes open the door to her own bedroom. As soon as she's safely inside, she shuts the door and reaches for the light switch.

"Hey" she hears behind her as soon as the room is lit.

"Oh my gosh" she yelps and turns around to see the source of the greeting. She quickly brings her hands to her mouth to avoid making any more noise.

Once her eyes adjust to the luminosity, she spots Beck laying on her bed, his hands folded behind his head.

"Jesus Christ Beck you scared me" she hisses at him.

He smiles and sits up on her bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Tori walks across the room towards the bed and playfully slaps his arm. "I thought you were a thief" she exclaims.

"A thief that says hey?" he asks, a smirk now replacing his smile.

Tori rolls her eyes, "it's not impossible" she replies. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I realized I didn't congratulate you on the performance" he answers as he lays back down on her bed.

"And you couldn't wait until tomorrow to do that, you know, at a reasonable hour?" she says and she looks at her phone and realizes how late it is.

"Nope" he says coyly.

"Well, I'm glad to see you got comfortable while you waited for me to get home" Tori tells him as she motions to his position on her bed.

"You have a really comfortable bed" he says. He lifts his head a bit to fluff her pillows.

"I know, I would actually like to get in it" she says

"What's stopping you?" he asks, his expression becoming more somber.

"For one thing, you're in it" she says.

Beck takes a moment before replying. He moves a bit further in the bed, making more space. "Plenty of room for you here" he answers.

Tori's mouth widens slightly and she looks straight into his eyes. His smoldering brown eyes make her knees wobble and her heart feels like it's doing flips. The silence between them is long, but surprisingly not awkward. She continues to stare as he sits up more, his determination for her to join him no longer seeming as a joke.

"Um..I, uh, should change out of this dress" she tells him as she draws her eyes away from him and down to the floor.

"Here," he offers finally getting off the bed. He takes a few steps and stands close behind her. Tori's body tenses as his hands reach up to move her hair to the side. Slowly, he begins unzipping the back of her dress. Every hair on her body is on end as she feels his hot breath on her, his hands gliding excruciatingly slow down her back.

"There" he whispers in her ear, his arms dropping to his side.

"T-thanks" Tori answers. She turns around to face him and her breath hitches when she realizes just how close they actually are.

"No problem" he replies quietly. His jaw tenses for a second and he brings his right hand up to push her hair back. He then lets his hands slide down her arm, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Congratulations" he says.

Tori laughs. Leave it to Beck to take such a sensual moment and relieve it with some humor. "Thank you" she says.

Beck smiles but still doesn't move from his spot right in front of her. "I should probably let you sleep" he says, his voice giving away his reluctance to leave.

"I guess you should" Tori says. She looks down at her hands which are now in his and smiles. Being in her room with Beck feels weird. It isn't the first time he's been there, they are friends after all and they have both hung out there and rehearsed for several school projects. However, they haven't really spoken since their almost-kiss right before the awards and for him to be there now, being flirtatious and unzipping her dress...it's not something she expected him to do after she turned him down. Since that day, she has kicked herself for putting Jade's feelings before her own. It's not like Jade even likes her. Then again, she did give up her spot in the show and let Tori perform.

Instantly, the guilt once again begins to consume her and her body tenses. She looks back up into Beck's eyes and sees him frown. Somehow, he senses the change in her.

"Tori?" he says, questioning her state of mind.

"I can't get her out of my mind. I want to, I do because this," she says motioning at the space between them, "is what I want. I just don't think it's right, especially after tonight."

"You don't owe Jade anything, not even now. What she did...she knows it was the right thing to do, that's why she did it. She didn't do it so you owed her a favor" Beck tells Tori.

"I don't know Beck. She loves you, a lot."

"I know," he starts, "but I'm not in love with Jade anymore. I wouldn't be here if I was."

"It's just confusing. I'm sorry to be so difficult, I just can't help thinking about how she would feel."

"You don't need to apologize for being a good person. Just answer one question. Do you want to be with me?"

"Beck-"

"Yes or no" he says firmly.

"I do but-"

Beck brings his hands up to stop her from saying anything else.

"We don't have to do anything now. I can wait until you're ready" he says.

"You'd wait?" she asks. Even though Beck was with Jade since she met him, Tori has seem every girl in school try to date him. Surely, he could have his pick of any of them. None of them would hesitate at the chance to go on one date with him.

"Absolutely" he says.

Tori smiles. She didn't think it was possible for this day to get better, but he just managed to make it even more special. Knowing that he is willing to wait to be with her makes her feel incredibly lucky.

"I'm going to get going before your dad wakes up and tasers me" he says jokingly.

Tori laughs, "okay" she answers.

"Sleep tight pop star" he says before kissing her forehead.

"Good night" Tori replies.

Beck starts to slowly let go of her hand and just before they separate, Tori steps forward and grabs hold of it again. Beck smiles and gently pulls her towards him. "Not ready to let go?" he teases.

"Don't want to" she says, her voice barely a whisper.

"Me either" he says. "I can stop by tomorrow night again."

"I'd love that" she says.

"Okay," he says smiling, "I'll be here."

Tori nods her head and reluctantly lets go of his hand. She watches as he walks towards the window and throws one leg over the other side. Before beginning his short descend to the ground floor, he turns to look at her one last time. "Good night Tor" he says.

"Good night" she says.

He slowly brings his other leg out the window and starts climbing down the ledges outside her house. Tori walks over to her window, making sure he makes it all the way down safely. It takes a few minutes for him to make it down but once there he waves up to her and she waves back. She looks after him until all she can see are shadows forming from the rising sun. As she turns to get ready for bed, she decides to leave her window open...just in case.


	6. Little Things

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

"Oh my God and the way he spit out all his food and it landed on her" says Tori, throwing her head back in laughter. Beck instantly joins her as he remembers Robbie's reaction to Cat asking him out on a date. Not only did he spit his food in her direction, he also dropped Rex on the ground.

"She's probably still picking out bits of sushi from her hair" he says which only make Tori laugh harder.

Suddenly, she snorts loudly and brings her hands to cover her mouth.

"Why, miss Vega, was that a snort I heard?" Beck asks playfully, his mouth turning into a smirk.

"No" Tori says instantly, her voice loud and convincing, though the redness of her cheeks say otherwise.

"It was!" Beck insists and starts laughing once again.

"It wasn't" Tori says as she grabs a pillow from her couch and throws it across the room to where he is sitting.

Beck leans forward on his seat and catches the pillow before it hits the ground. He gets off the chair and walks over to the couch. "It's okay Tori, many people snort" he presses on as he gently throws the pillow back at her.

"Oh shut up" she says, a small smile forming across her face.

"It's kind of cute, like a piglet" he says before sitting next to her.

"Oh great, now I'm similar to a pig" she tells him. Tori rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I did say it was cute"

"Almost as cute as you snoring in class" she says turning to face him. She raises her brows, clearly amused with her retort.

"Hey, I don't snore all the time, just when I'm really tired" he answers.

"Which apparently is all the time" she says laughing.

Beck smiles. He reaches over to her and starts messing up her hair. "Laugh it up little miss Piggy" he says which causes her to imitate his snoring. During the next few minutes, he makes snorting sounds as she continues to snore loudly.

"Hey" comes a loud voice from the top of the staircase, "would you two mind keeping it down, I'm trying to concentrate on my new yoga poses" Trina says. Beck and Tori turn to look at her and immediately quiet down, their eyes widening as they see her work out clothes. As if her bright yellow sweat suit isn't bad enough, the six inch heels she's sporting certainly pulls together the insane ensemble.

"Sorry" Beck says once the initial shock disappears.

Trina gives him a flirtatious smile before turning around and walking back to her bedroom.

Once they're both sure she's out of earshot, they look at each other and instantly start laughing hysterically.

"See, now your snorting doesn't seem too bad" Beck says once his laughter subsides. Tori also stops laughing and gives him a little shove. Before he gets a chance to react, she is back to making snoring noises. Beck smiles and quickly reciprocates with snorting ones.

**Author's Note: Thanks to NVIAIC for requesting this song. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I hope you like it just the same. I hadn't heard this 1D song before and it was fun writing a chapter for it. Thanks for requesting it :)**


	7. Starring Role

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part,  
when you are not the starring role  
in someone else's heart._

__Tori slams her locker door shut and glares as the "Make it Shine" lights flicker from the harsh impact. She sighs and bends down to pick up her backpack. Once again, her day has been ruined by the sight of Beck and Jade making out by his locker. It isn't even ten in the morning and the two are pressing up against the cold metal practically hooking up. Tori looks around the hallway and quietly wonders why there were never any teachers around to separate them and stop their inappropriate behavior.

"Hey Tori" comes a cheerful voice just a few feet away. Tori turns around and sees André walking towards her. Instantly, her mood brightens a bit and she waves a greeting at her friend.

Within seconds he is standing by her side, filling her in on his wild family BBQ weekend. "My grandma completely freaked out when the smoke rose from the grill. She started telling everyone to stop, drop and roll."

"Don't tell me she did?" Tori asks, laughing at his story. She is accustomed to hearing takes of his grandmother's antics and is even surprised they managed to get her out of the house in the first place.

"Oh, she did. She even yelled at one of my uncles to spray her with the hose" André answers.

"He didn't, did he?" she asks, her eyes widening with intrigue.

"No. He had to talk her out of it and just took her inside. I think it was for the best" he replies, laughing at the memory of his grandmother rolling around on the grass.

"I wish I could have seen that" she says as they both start walking to the direction of Sikowitz class.

"Man," André says as he stops dead in his tracks, "those two are the ones who need to be hosed down" he says pointing towards Beck and Jade who are still going at it.

Tori grunts and rolls her eyes in disgust. André laughs at his friends reaction. "Come on Tor, let's give these lovebirds their privacy" he says and leads her to their class.

A few minutes after the late bell rings, Jade and Beck stroll into class, both looking equally goofy and disheveled. Their cheesy grins is enough to make Tori's stomach turn. To her misfortune, Beck takes the seat next to her while Jade a few rows in front of them next to Cat.

"Hey" Beck whispers to Tori as he sits. She nods in response though in the inside she is dying to berate him about what an insensitive jerk he is.

"Did I miss anything important?" he says in his efforts to strike up a conversation with her.

"Nope" is all she answers. Tori folds her arms across her chest and shifts a bit in her seat, making some distance between them.

"Did you hear about the end of the term play?" he asks her, referring to Sikowitz latest theatrical "masterpiece"; a modern musical take on Titanic.

"Yes" she says firmly, not bothering to look at him.

"Sinking ships and music, they go hand in hand right?" he adds with a chuckle.

"I'm trying to listen" she replies coldly.

"Are you mad at me Tori?" he asks, his genuine concern clear in his tone.

Tori turns abruptly to face him. The incredulity on her face instantly lets him know that she is upset.

"Why are you angry?" he asks. From the corner of his eye he catches Jade looking at them and he turns to look at her. He offers her a smile, which seems to reassure her that she shouldn't be worried that he is talking to Tori. Jade returns his smile and starts turning around but before she does, she makes eye contact with Tori and glares at her, the threatening look speaking volumes.

Once Jade has turned back around, Tori looks at Beck and shakes her head. She grabs her bag from the back of her chair and leaves the room. As she walks through the empty hallway, tears start rolling down her cheeks. She doesn't understand why she keeps getting upset when she sees them together. From the beginning, she has been made aware of their relationship and has known that no matter how dysfunctional it might be, Beck will never leave Jade.

For some reason, even though she has known this all along, she thought it was alright to hook up with Beck behind Jade's back. Their attraction for each other proved to be too much, so one night, as they worked on a script together, they ended up on his bed, their clothes sprawled across the floor and their hands exploring every possible spot of their naked forms.

After they were finished, they both promised never to engage in intimacy again. He told her how awful he felt and how much he loves Jade. She told him she understood and that it was a simple, one-time mistake. But as they both laid there, making promises to never mention it again, they knew it would only be a matter of time before they were having the same conversation. Surely, a week later, they found themselves in the same situation. Only this time, there were no promises or mention of his girlfriend. They knew it wasn't a mistake, that they were only fulfilling needs that have been repressed for far too long. As they indulged in each other, the unspoken agreement continued. No one could find out about their secret affair.

It was great in the beginning. They both got what they wanted out of the arrangement. He got to keep Jade and realize his fantasies with Tori and she got to be intimate with him without the commitment, which she didn't want. However, as the weeks passed, a sense of envy formed in the pit of her stomach when she saw him holding Jade's hand or kissing her in public. At first, she attributed this to her desire to have him right then and there. Very soon she became aware of her growing feelings for him and knew it was time to break things off with him before it got more complicated.

Every night she would go to his RV with the intention of ending their affair but would get pulled back in by the smell of his shampoo or the way his body glistened when he opened the door, fresh out of the shower. It didn't take long for her to know she was in trouble and yet, there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted him, had grown dependent on him...on someone that was never and will never be hers.

She pushes open the doors leading to the asphalt café and walks over to her group's regular lunch table. She sits and inhales deeply, letting the cool air calm her down and dry her still falling tears.

She knows it's only a matter of time before she completely falls in love with him and really gets her heart broken. She knows that it's in her best interest to break any romantic ties with him and try to reestablish their friendship. How, though, is she supposed to let go of the best thing she's had in a long time?

"Tonight," she says to herself, "tonight is the night." She has to walk away. She has no choice.

_You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role._

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to review this story and leave suggestions of songs. I have discovered a lot of great songs I hadn't heard before that really do inspire me to keep writing. Thanks to ****_PrincessRinKagamine_**** for requesting this song. It's one of those I hadn't heard and I just had to write a story about it. I do hope you like this chapter. There might be some errors (it's nearly 2am here) but I hope it still makes sense to you guys. Let me know what you think and even feel free to request a song. I have four more to write and I choose at random! Til next time.**


	8. In Case

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter as well as those who requested this song by Demi Lovato. Hope you enjoy this latest installment. **

_In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home_

Tori glances up at the clock hanging high on her office walls and shakes her head once she sees that only ten minutes have passed since she last looked at it. The days always seem longer during the winter and having countless piles of paperwork to file certainly do nothing to make them go faster. She puts the file she has worked on and stands up from her chair. Through the glass door, she sees her co-workers, some hard at work, others mingling. She opens the door, deciding to temporarily escape the suffocating space and socialize.

She is out of the office less than a minute when Keith Calvert, the office flirt, makes his way over to her.

"I see you decided to stop working so hard and enjoy yourself a little" he starts, his smug smile making her skin crawl. She puts on a polite smile and nods her head.

"Just needed to stretch a bit" she replies, her eyes darting around the room.

"I bet you're a flexible girl" Keith retorts.

Tori grimaces, her façade quickly fading, making her disgust evident.

"You know, you never called me back about that offer I made you" he continues, clearly not aware of her dismay towards him.

"What offer?" Tori asks.

"For a date. Remember our dinner and dessert date" he replies, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Keith, but I don't feel comfortable dating a co-worker" Tori answers.

"Don't think of me as a co-worker baby, think of me as the love doctor."

Tori furrows her forehead. "I, uh...I have to go" she tells him and walks away quickly before he can continue the uncomfortable conversation.

Not too far away, she spots Tiffany, one of her closest friends at work. The peppy blonde spots Tori instantly and waves excitedly, motioning her over to her desk.

"Hey Tiff" Tori greets her as soon as she reaches Tiffany's desk. She pulls out one of the gray chairs from the corner and pushes it closer to the desk.

"Tori, look" Tiffany says instantly. She extends her left arm and her hand nearly hits Tori in the face. Tori pulls her face back slightly and notices a small diamond ring on her ring finger.

"You're engaged!" she shrieks as she grabs hold of Tiffany's hand to look at the ring closer.

"Can you believe it? Tom proposed last night over dinner."

"Oh my gosh Tiff, congratulations" Tori says as she slightly gets off the chair and leans over to give the other girl a hug.

Once the embrace is broken, Tori retakes her seat and Tiffany gets started on the details of her engagement dinner. For the next twenty-two minutes, Tori forgets about the unread e-mail in her inbox and listens intently as her friend shares her happiness.

"I'm so happy for you Tiff" says.

"Thanks Tori. You're such a good friend" Tiffany says.

"You're sweet. I should probably get back to work" Tori says once she finally realizes how much time has passed.

"Okay. Hey, do you want to go out for dinner later? Tom is working late and I don't want to eat alone" Tiffany asks.

"Sure, just stop by when you're ready to go" she says and starts heading back to her office once Tiffany nods her head.

Making her way back to the office, Tori looks around, trying to avoid running into Keith again. Luckily, she doesn't spot him and manages to make it to her desk without being harassed. The small amount of joy she feels quickly vanishes once she sees the light emanating from her computer screen. She takes a deep breath and reluctantly walks over to the chair. She sits and stares at the notification message on her inbox informing her of the unread message. The bold letters have haunted her all day but she has not been able to bring herself to click on the message. Instead, she has read the subject line countless times: I miss you.

Those three words, the same she has waited months to hear, are not the cause of her anxiety. Ever since Beck walked out, ending their engagement, she has waited for him to change his mind and realize that they are better together than apart. She can't even remember why they stopped working but she knows that she misses him and wants him back. Why, then, is it so difficult to read his e-mail?

She slowly reaches for the mouse and hovers the cursor over the message. She closes her eyes and quickly clicks on his message before she can change her mind. As she opens her eyes, she sees the message and starts reading over his words, digesting every sentiment behind them.

_Hi Tor,_

_I hope this message reaches you and that you are doing well. I know it's been a few months since we've spoken, and that's mostly my fault. There is so much I want to explain, a lot I want to apologize for, but it doesn't seem right to do it this way. I do, however, want to say that you have every reason to hate me. I was a coward and what I did to you was unforgivable. Running out on what we had is something I will regret for the rest of my life and I understand if you want nothing to do with me. I deserve to live knowing that I was stupid enough to mess up the best thing in my life. _

_Even so, I am hopeful that a small part of you still loves me. I have no right to even say that but it's the truth. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, about our life together. You're my best friend Tori and I hate myself for hurting you and shutting you out. If I regret anything more, it is that. _

_I miss you...every single day, I miss you._

_I love you._

_Beck_

Tori re-reads the last two lines over and over, her heartbeat increasing with each passing second. She has been waiting for this for months and here it is. He misses her and loves her. This could be the first step to getting her life, and happiness, back. Tori exhales and stares down at her hands resting on the desk. She smiles slightly at the ring on her finger. Even after he walked out and her heart was broken, Tori couldn't bring herself to remove her engagement ring.

Moving the cursor up, Tori clicks on "reply" and types in his e-mail address. She sits still, blankly staring at the empty message, unsure of what to reply. She could make it hard for him and tell him every bad thought she's had over the last few months. She can express her anger and disdain towards him and her lack of trust that things can be restored. The harsh message pops into her mind, the words coming easier than she expected.

She scrolls down and clicks on the subject line. Moving her hands to the keyboard, she simply types "I miss you too" before hitting send. She may not know what to write just yet, but this is certainly a step in the right direction.


	9. Tell Me That You Love Me

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway_

"Emotion, people, I need to feel the emotion from here" yells Sikowitz from his spot in the back of the auditorium. Beck groans as he has to once again stop saying his lines and start over. He looks around the rest of the cast on stage, all looking just as frustrated and tired.

"Sikowitz, is there any way we can continue this tomorrow? Some of us do have lives outside of school" one girl says. Beck turns in her direction and offers her a quick, thankful smile. In turn, the girl gives him a small wave and bats her long eyelashes. Not wanting to give her any ideas, Beck turns around instantly, looking towards Sikowitz who is making his way down the aisle towards the stage.

"Oh, you have somewhere more important to be, is that right? Well, by all means, go" he says staring directly at the girl. Suddenly, there is a tension in the room and no one is sure if he means it or is simply testing them.

"I, uh...I mean, are we almost done?" she retorts nervously not moving from her spot.

"No. Let's take fifteen" Sikowitz answers firmly and goes to the side of the stage where André sits on the piano bench.

Beck shakes his head and walks towards the edge of the stage and takes a seat. As his legs hang from the edge, he lays down, the wooden floor cold against his t-shirt. He closes his eyes to avoid the brightness of the stage lights. For a few minutes, he tries to think about anything besides his lines or how much longer he will have to be on stage saying them over and over. Usually he would be more than happy to spend the afternoon acting but he can't seem to focus today. Perhaps it's the fact that his co-star is his ex-girlfriend or that his character doesn't feel real, but his head is just not in it.

_Just get it right once _he thinks to himself, _then you'll be done._

__"Hey sleeping beauty" he hears someone say not too far off. He rolls his head a bit and opens his eyes only to see Tori walking towards him.

Beck sits up slowly and brings his legs around so they are stretched out in front of him. "Hey there" he says. It takes her a few short seconds before she sits Indian style next to him.

"How's it going?" she asks. She brings her hands up and playfully ruffles his hair.

"Hey," he says as he reaches over and rubs her hair just enough to make it messy. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm supposed to go grab something to eat with André but he tells me it might be a while before you guys finish up" she replies, her attention temporarily on her friend over by the piano.

"Yeah, we're not having the best of days here" he says.

"What's going on?" Tori asks looking at him once more.

"Did you forget who I'm working with?" he asks sarcastically.

"Does she still hate you?"

"I don't think she'll ever stop" Beck replies. Instantly, he thinks about the day he broke up with Jade and how angry she had been. He still can't figure out if she was upset that he caught her off guard or that she wasn't the one who broke things off. Surely, she should have seen it coming and he had given her more than enough time because he didn't want to be the jerk. Slowly, they started drifting apart and communicating less but for some reason, she didn't break up with him. Then one day he woke up and knew he had to pull the trigger and call it quits.

"I'm sure she will eventually. No one can hold a grudge forever" Tori assures him and laughs as soon as he gives her an "are-you-kidding-me" look. "Okay, okay. Maybe she won't. Anyway, why don't you come with me and André afterward and just hang out?"

"Where are you guys going?" Beck asks, thankful to have possible plans that will make this dreaded day go by faster.

"There's this new place near Andre's house. He's heard good things so we're going to check it out."

"Not a food truck right?" he asks laughing and then, he sees her blushing and regrets it. "Sorry, Tor, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"We agreed we wouldn't" she answers without looking at him, her body tensing up.

_It, _of course, being their "non-date" a few months ago. After taking Tori home that night, both having re-affirmed that they were just out as friends, Beck went back to dating Jade soon after. For a reason he had been unaware of then, Tori had gotten really upset about their rekindled romance and it wasn't until André told him that the non-date had meant more to Tori that he felt guilty about getting back together with Jade.

"I'm sorry" Beck says. He reaches over and grabs hold of her hand. He watches as she looks down at their intertwined fingers and closes her hands over his. "Hey," he says softly which causes her to look up, "do you ever think about what things would be like if it hadn't been a non-date?"

"That's still talking about it" she says and pulls her hand away. Tori unfolds her legs from under her and stands up, walking quickly away from him. Beck instantly follows suit, jogging to keep up with her. As they cross the stage, he senses several others looking at him but he ignores the curious glances.

He finally catches up to her backstage. "Tori!" he calls out.

She stops walking and turns around. "Please don't. I hate the what ifs. Especially when it comes to you."

"Why especially when it comes to me?" he asks, his heartbeat speeding up just a bit as his hopes that she might admit her feelings for him rise.

She shakes her head from side to side, strands of her long hair falling across her face. "You know why. Let's not do this now, in front of other people please" she urges, her voice dropping to just above a whisper. Beck reaches over, placing his index finger beneath her chin, and raises her head so she is looking at him once more.

"Don't worry about them, just tell me why. I want you to say it so I know that's how you feel."

"Beck, please-" she starts but he interrupts her.

"Tori, just tell me."

She bites down on her lips and closes her eyes. "You know I like you" she says as she opens her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks, a smile spreading across his face.

She hesitates for a moment. "Yes" she finally answers.

"Good" is all he says before grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her towards an exit and out of the auditorium.

"Beck, where are we going?" she asks as she dragged behind him.

"Just trust me" he says, looking back to reassure her. Tori nods her head and lets him lead her to an unknown place.

It takes about two minutes for them to reach the hallway and walk towards the janitor's closet. Beck let's go of Tori's arm and turns the knob on the closet door.

"The closet?" she asks incredulously.

Beck laughs at her quizzical look. "Go in" he says.

"You're not going to lock me in there and get Jade are you?" she asks, half-jokingly.

"Tori, _trust_ me" he says once more and she takes the few steps into the closet. Beck follows her in and slowly closes the door behind him.

"Come here Tori" he says and extends his arms so she can take his hand. Tori grabs hold of his hand and is surprised when he pulls her into him. Her eyes widen as she feels his body pressing against his and his hands moving down to the small of her back.

"Beck" she whispers, her eyes looking into his almost as though questioning what his motives are.

Without replying he brings his lips closer to hers and before they touch, he smiles. "I like you too" he says and before she can respond, he closes the small gap and brings their lips together.


	10. Love Somebody

_I really wanna love somebody_  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
_I know we're only half way there_  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

Beck stands across the room looking at the mass of people gyrating in the middle of the dance floor. He bops his head as the bass drops and the beat becomes increasingly faster. A wave of hands rise in the air and he smiles as people start jumping up and down along with the beat. They have all managed to make it through another school year and are ready for summer to start. He is especially excited to get started on the list of activities he and his friends have planned for the next two and a half months. Before the start of their senior year, they have decided to do as much as possible, just in case they don't get much time the following summer.

The thought of having this one last full summer with his friends makes him pause and look around for them. It takes a few seconds to find some of them due to the blinding lights flashing around the room. He spots André first, hanging out by the radio and chatting up a girl he met at Nozu. Not too far from them he sees Robbie and Cat. His perky friend is jumping along with the masses, her red ponytail flipping around above her head. A more reluctant Robbie sways from side to side next to her.

Across the room he sees Jade dancing with some guy Beck's never seen before. Her luminous skin appears to be glowing under the neon lights. Beck stares are her for a moment and feels a quick pang of nostalgia as she sways her hips sensually. He watches as the unknown boy leans closer and whispers something in her ear. Normally, Jade would never let anyone get that close to her, but this time she throws her head back and laughs. Soon, she is reaching over to him and dancing closer than before. Beck looks away, feeling as though he is invading her privacy, which he no longer has any right to do.

He looks around the room, looking for the last of his friends. He squints his eyes to try and get a better look of the room but still doesn't spot Tori right away. It takes a few moments longer before he can finally make out her figure near the middle of the large, jumping crowd. She doesn't seem to be dancing with anyone in particular but rather with everyone around her. Her long, slender arms are high above her head, flailing gracefully around. Her long waves are now tied up in a ponytail that cascades halfway down her back.

Beck smirks when he realizes her eyes are closed. The euphoria is clear in her facial expression as well as the small drops of moisture on her forehead. He notices her lips mouthing the words to the song and even though he can't actually hear her, he can imagine what her voice sounds like. He can almost hear the raspy notes and the high-pitched ones.

Suddenly, he realizes he's been staring a little too long and tries to divert his gaze elsewhere. He glances around the crowded space and sees the familiar faces of people he's sat in class with as well as unfamiliar ones he may never see again. For a split second, he worries about the familiar faces becoming unfamiliar in the future but just as quickly at the thought enters his head, it leaves. This isn't the time or the place to start worrying about the future, especially since he still has a year to enjoy before they're all off to bigger and perhaps better things. As he watches all the faces around him, he is captivated by their carelessness and freedom. It's exactly how it should be.

Yet another up beat song blares through the speakers and once again, he finds himself looking in the direction of the big sea of people and focusing on Tori. Her fitted yellow dress keeps grabbing his attention and makes it nearly impossible for him to look away. Although, he has to admit he's not trying to put up much of a fight. He's tried to put up a front about the relationship he and Tori have since before the Platinum Music Awards a while back. Even though they have decided that they're better off as friends, even after his breakup with Jade, there has always been something there. He wouldn't necessarily deny liking her, and she probably wouldn't either, unless Jade was asking of course. However, the timing had always been off.

For the majority of the time they've known each other, he's been with Jade. The times when he wasn't, Tori was involved with someone and when those relationships didn't work out, he was already back with Jade. The one or two times they did have an opportunity to attempt to start anything, they both got too caught up in not wanting to hurt other people's feelings and therefore always ended back in the friend-zone.

Now, as he continues to look at her dancing and having a good time, he realizes that this could be their chance. Neither of them are involved with other people. He and Jade have been separated for a few months now and it's clear she is attempting to move on, so why shouldn't he?

Beck turns once more in Jade's direction and sees her still dancing with the same guy, completely oblivious to his presence. Taking this as a sign, Beck starts walking towards the middle of the room. He struggles to get past the dancers and he has to push and shove to get to where Tori is. It takes longer than he anticipated to reach her but as soon as he does, she throws her arms around his neck and greets him, her voice straining to be heard over the music.

It takes mere seconds for them to start dancing with each other. At first, there is a few inches between them but this is quickly narrowed by the pushing of all the people around them.

"There's not much space to move around" she whispers into his ear.

"I can see that" he replies. Tori smiles and steps a bit closer to him to avoid being shoved by someone.

As more people get on the dance floor, there is less space to move around. Eventually, Beck is pulling Tori closer to him. As her body is pressed against his and she moves against him, he is immediately thankful for all the people around. He brings his hands down to her waist and brings her body even closer.

His eyes narrow slightly as Tori looks up at him. The corners of her lips turn into a shy smile, which he promptly returns.

"I know what you're doing" she tells him, her voice huskier than usual. The tone excites him and he smirks.

"Good" he replies.

Tori's smile widens and as a new song comes on, the two continue to dance together.

**Author's Note: I want to apologize for taking so long to update, I've been really busy with school which has not officially taken over my life. I want to thank the person who requested this song by Maroon 5, it's one of my favorites at the moment and I had to do a chapter with it. There is only one more chapter left in this story. I have not yet chosen a song for it so if you have a really good one, let me know in a review, I want to end on a high note. Thanks also to all those who reviewed, even while I was away. I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so. Until next time!**


	11. Make A Move

_Hey, from the first time that I asked your name  
It's like a drug that went straight to the vein  
I feel a high coming on, and it's all because of you _

Beck leans against his locker and drops his bag on the floor between his legs. He stares passively as his girlfriend explains to him why it was absolutely necessary for her to pour coffee on the new girl.

"I just didn't like her" Jade says trying to justify her actions.

"You don't even know her" Beck states rationally.

"I don't need to know her to know I don't like her. Besides, if she thinks she's going to get away with kissing you, she has another thing coming" she continues.

"You can't dislike someone you don't know and that was just acting babe" he replies.

"Why are you defending her anyway? It's not like _you _know her...or do you?" she asks. Her tone goes from curious to accusatory in a matter of seconds.

Beck sighs and rolls his eyes in frustration. In the year they have been together, he has seen Jade become jealous of several girls who dared so much as look at him in a flirtatious manner. "No Jade, I don't know her."

"Then stop sticking up for her. I'm your girlfriend, don't forget it" Jade snarls before abruptly turning her back on him and walking away.

Beck breathes in deeply in an attempt to relax. As much as he loves her, putting up with Jade is a full time job. He bends down to pick up his bag from the floor and when he straightens back up he sees Andre and the new girl walking in his direction. André is speaking animatedly as usual while the new girl dabs herself with a paper towel and smiles politely.

André spots Beck across the hallway and motions him over. Beck nods his head and starts making his way towards the twosome. When he makes eye contact with the pretty brunette he can see her cheeks redden.

"Hey man" André says once Beck has reached them.

"Hey" Beck replies and then turns to look at the girl and offers her an apologetic smile.

"This is Tori. Tori, this is Beck.

"Yeah, we sort of already met remember?" Tori says motioning at her wet clothes.

"Right" André answers her.

"Listen," Beck jumps in, "I'm really sorry about that. I don't know why Jade did that. It wasn't right."

"No it wasn't, but you're not the one who should be apologizing" Tori answers him.

"I know, but...she's not the most apologetic person" Beck says.

"HA! That's an understatement" André interrupts. This earns him a slight glare from Beck which he simply shrugs off. "Sorry man but your girlfriend is just plain mean. I don't think she even knows what the word apologize means."

"Anyway," Beck says, "I'm just sorry that happened to you."

"Don't worry about it" Tori replies.

André suddenly starts talking about a song he's been working on for his music class and while Tori seems deeply concentrated on what he's saying, Beck can't help but to glance at her a few times. He's impressed that she is being so nonchalant about having coffee spilled on her but he's also intrigued by her. Not many girls have been brave enough to stand up to Jade and certainly not think of kissing him in front of her. Perhaps it's that she is unaware of what Jade is capable of, but he can appreciate someone who's daring.

"Hey André, do you mind if I talk to Tori for a second?" Beck asks, interrupting Andre's tale about his amazing new song.

Tori looks at him quizzically.

"Uh, sure. You okay Tori?" André asks her. Tori merely nods her head yes. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch then" André says to her.

"Okay" Tori replies and waves him off.

Beck and Tori watch silently as André gets a few feet away.

"So?" Tori asks once André is out of earshot.

Beck smirks as he makes eye contact with her once more. "So, I just wanted to make sure you and I didn't get off to a bad start because of what happened in there" he starts. He thrusts his hands into his jean pockets.

"I told you not to worry about it" Tori says once more.

"I know but people tend to say that without actually meaning. Just makes me think I have something to worry about" he replies.

Tori laughs and nods her head. "You didn't pour any coffee on me so I think we're fine" she tells him.

"See, I'm glad you say so. I was afraid that kiss in there was an ulterior motive" he says, curious to see how far she can be pushed without getting uncomfortable.

"Oh no, you're one of those guys" she replies shaking her head from side to side.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"One of those guys who kisses and tells" she says, a smile forming across her lips.

Beck laughs and shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I am" he says.

"Did no one ever tell you that isn't a good quality to have?" she teases.

"I have heard that before, but I guess I haven't heard it from the right person" he says and as the words escape his mouth he realizes he is very blatantly flirting with this girl. He quickly looks around the hallway to make sure his girlfriend isn't around. He relieved to see that none of the faces in the hallway belong to her and refocuses his attention back to Tori.

"Well, I hope the right person comes along then" she says. What would have been a fairly innocent statement instantly obtained a different meaning when she winks at him before walking away.

Beck turns to watch as she walks away from him and that comment replays in his head over and over. _the right person comes along...the right person...right person._

He smiles and realizes that this girl intrigues him. There's something about her he finds exciting, and perhaps that something is exactly what Jade dislikes. Just like that, his year just got more interesting.

**Author's Note: Last chapter! What did you all think? I wanted to focus the chapter on an event that happened on the show and I think the song fits in a bit with it. I had a good time writing this little story and using some of the requested songs. I already have a few ideas for future stories but I probably won't publish anything until December because I won't have time to update often and I hate when stories are just sitting there. Thanks for those of you who reviewed, requested a song and even those who just read the story. I hope you found the chapters enjoyable. Until next time!**


End file.
